Deseos Problemáticos
by Llanca
Summary: Todos sus deseos más ocultos, salieron a flote gracias a la molesta y problemática imagen provocadora de ella. ¡Malditas hormonas!. Para un mundo con más Shika/Ino.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Oneshot breve. Dirigido y dedicado a "Un mundo con más Shika/Ino"

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

–_Bla bla_- Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**~oO:: Deseos Problemáticos ::Oo~**

**.**

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

**.**

**

* * *

**

Aspiró una pitada del cigarrillo, con lentitud, disfrutando completamente la nicotina en su sistema, relajándolo al menos un poco de aquella imagen que su cabeza se encargaba inconscientemente de repasar una y otra vez.

Lo disfrutaba sí, y mucho a decir verdad.

El problema era que, ¿por qué sus malditas hormonas revoloteaban en su sangre de aquella manera que le era imposible obviarlas? Sabía la respuesta, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

¡Diablos! Si no la hubiera visto en ese aspecto jamás se habría sentido tan… tan vulnerable. Y lo que es peor, si ella no hubiera murmurado su nombre de manera tan excitante y sensual, disfrutando de él en sus sueños, jamás hubiera sentido ese cosquilleo que se producía en su vientre cada vez que imaginaba esos labios tan apetecibles.

Si tan sólo la hubiera ido a buscar más tarde para entrenar nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Qué problemático… —. Susurró buscando con la mirada a la rubia kunoichi frente a él.

Trató de desviar su mirada de ella, quiso hacerlo, pero le fue imposible. Ahora desde ese día estaría marcado eternamente. Reviviendo una y mil veces el bello, escultural y sensual cuerpo de Ino.

Sí, Ino era la causante de todo su desorden interno. La causa de su confusión y poco claros sentimientos.

Todo era culpa de ella. Por lucir tan hermosa, y por dormir cómo un bello ángel.

¡Dios! Pero si ella era su amiga de toda la vida, casi como una hermana para él, no podía permitirse pensar y sentir de manera diferente frente a ella.

Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría, sin pensarlo, porque de ahora en adelante cada vez que la viera, no podría imaginársela con sus simples vestimentas. No, ahora la vería casi desnuda porque sus molestas testosteronas se encargarían de visualizarla de la manera que sus más ocultas y profundas fantasías, lo harían delirar por sentir su cuerpo, delirar por palpar cada parte de su delicada piel.

Aspiró una última pitada del cigarrillo, y lo lanzó lejos. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se apoyó en la corteza del árbol tras de él.

Cerró los ojos, y por millonésima vez ese día, la imagen de ella se plasmó en su memoria.

.

.

_Ese día, cómo todos los anteriores, iba en busca de su compañera, que probablemente estaría atrapada en las sábanas, aún durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Hace un tiempo que él la iba a despertar para que entrenaran juntos ¿Y por qué él? Porque para su desgracia la rubia era su vecina, y siempre se quedaba dormida. ¡Ni siquiera él que era el hombre más perezoso de la aldea!_

_Era la costumbre, al menos a eso lo atribuía. Claro, la rubia ya estaba habituada a ser despertada a diario por él. Y él como buen amigo, lo hacía. Claro, porque si no lo hacía ella lo insultaría, y le reclamaría por todo lo que le quedaba de vida, exclamándole que era un mal amigo, que tenía mala voluntad y bla bla. ¿Acaso tanto le costaba obtener un despertador?_

_Era buena idea, eso haría. Le regalaría un reloj con alarma para no tener que ir a despertarla más, y así aprovecharía ese tiempo para dormir él. Genial idea._

_Caminó hacia su puerta, y la golpeó, una, dos, tres veces y ni pistas de ella. Se supone que esa era su forma de despertarla, tocando la puerta hasta el cansancio para que ella se dignara a abrirle, pero esta vez eso no había ocurrido._

_Bueno, no le quedaba más opción que entrar y despertarla el mismo. Buscó entre las masetas de flores que la ojiazul tenía en la entrada, y ahí halló la preciada llave de repuesto._

_La introdujo en la cerradura, y giró la manilla. Abrió la puerta y entró perezosamente._

_Caminó lento por la sala de la rubia, hasta que llegó al pasillo. Ahí frente a él, estaba la delgada puerta que lo separaba de la dormilona._

_Golpeó suavemente, y la misma historia se repitió una vez más. No obtuvo respuesta. Sin más, decidió entrar, apenas ingresó quedó atónito por la imagen que reflejaban sus ojos._

_Ino estaba profundamente dormida, boca abajo, envuelta en una fina sábana blanca, cubriéndole solo parte de sus piernas. Tenía su cuerpo al descubierto, dejando ver solo una de sus contorneadas piernas, desde las rodillas hacia arriba, mostrando su firme trasero levemente inclinado, modelando sólo unas provocativas pantaletas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Tenía abrazada una pequeña almohada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, tapándole solo los deseables pezones, pues estaba desnuda._

_Sus cabellos sueltos cubrían su espalda, desparramados también por su rostro. Su rostro hermoso, tallado por los mismos dioses… Y sus labios. ¡Oh sus labios! Tan suculentos, bañados del hermoso color rosa natural que contrastaba con su pálida piel, y ni hablar de sus largas pestañas voluminosas que la hacían parecer más delicada y perfecta… ¡Dios! Ella era una muñeca._

_Sintió su boca seca, y le fue inevitable no morderse su labio inferior. Viajó con sus ojos por cada parte de su cuerpo, delineando y quemando en su memoria las curvas de la rubia._

_Una ola de calor lo invadió cuando ella en su profundo sueño, se volteó, aún abrazando la almohada, pudiendo ver en esa fracción de segundos sus pechos firmes completamente desnudos._

_Un impulso cargado de lascivia casi lo obligó a abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a besar cada espacio de su cuerpo dormido, para disfrutar de su sabor. Para satisfacer el deseo carnal que erupcionaba en su sangre. La tentación se había apoderado de su organismo, haciéndolo sentir ardiente por la seductora escena de ella. Sintió un bulto inconsciente en sus pantalones, se miró y el deseo se había hecho ver en su cuerpo ¿Y cómo no? Si había reaccionado por la excitación involuntaria de sus hormonas juveniles._

_Despejó forzosamente sus pensamientos lujuriosos de su cabeza y de su cuerpo, e iba a marcharse, al menos esa era su intención, ya que, se vio interrumpida por un murmuro de la rubia que hizo que su cuerpo burbujeara fervientemente._

—_Shika… _—_ Susurró ella lentamente, como saboreando cada letra de su nombre. La sola pronunciación lo había hecho sentirse con más deseos de invadirla._

_Sacudió su cabeza antes de reaccionar de manera instintiva, primitiva y salvaje._

_El raciocinio pudo más._

_Suspiró suavemente y volteó, haciendo el menor ruido posible para que ella no notara su presencia así, porque si eso llegaba a pasar, no quería ni pensar lo que ella haría por haberla visto de esa manera._

_Cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de él, y dejó la llave en el mismo lugar en dónde la había encontrado. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ignorando o al menos tratando de sacar la imagen atrayente de ella en escasa ropa._

_Definitivamente, ahora además de comprarle y regalarle un despertador, tendría que también obtener un pijama que la cubriera más._

.

.

Miró de reojo a la rubia que se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa y desvió su mirada. Ahora no tenía cara de mirarla a los ojos, ya que por su culpa, ahora se sonrojaría por solo tenerla cerca, y ni hablar de sus pensamientos subrepticios lujuriosos.

—¿Y tú? No dejarás que entrenemos solos ¿O sí? — Ella preguntó acercándose a él.

—Ya voy mujer problemática. — Respondió con voz monótona, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz, que juró había pasado desapercibido.

Ella no respondió, sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió a entrenar con Chouji, dejándolo solo.

—_Qué molesto…_ — Dijo a si mismo, mirando a la rubia que conversaba alegremente con el Akimichi.

Respiró profundamente y caminó hacía ellos, dejando sus deseos, y la imagen provocadora de ella en un baúl en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Pues si no lo hacía, y no lograba controlarse, pronto se daría al descubierto, después de todo sabía que Ino no era tonta cómo para obviar su comportamiento, que estaba seguro que desde ese día iba a cambiar para siempre.

—_Malditos deseos problemáticos..._

.

* * *

.

Miró de reojo al moreno y sonrió interiormente. Sus sospechas las había comprobado sólo al notar la reacción del moreno cuando ella se acercó.

No podía estar más contenta.

Su propósito había resultado a la perfección, tal cual cómo lo había planeado. Él desde ese día no dejaría de pensar en ella… Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en sus redes.

Después de todo, había valido la pena su actuación que casi la mató de la risa cuando observó el bulto en los pantalones del Nara, cuando la vio desnuda.

Sonrió maliciosa.

—_Esto salió mejor de lo que esperé…_

* * *

**.**

** Fin**

**.  
**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Un nuevo aporte al mundo del ShikaIno. ¿Qué tal les pareció?... Ojala les haya gustado.

Surgió en una loca idea que se me vino a la cabeza, e inmediatamente la escribí. Antes de que se me pasara la inspiración. xD

¡Tiempo record! Me demoré sólo una hora en escribirlo. (Qué emoción)

Bueno, ya saben, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas y demás a través de un review.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen. ¿Ok?

Adiós a todos, suerte, cuídense y ¡Paz!... Y gracias a los que pasen a leer.


End file.
